


小情趣

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	小情趣

叶钧站在玄关，看着家里的景色，忍不住赞叹了一声。

他知道秦思凡会玩，但是没想到他这么放得开。

今天是他们交往一年半同居一年的日子。昨天晚上小祖宗就让他今天早点回来，看着小祖宗的表情他就知道一定有什么惊喜在等他，于是中午下班赶紧跟老板请了假，去菜市场买了菜就跑回来，一回来就看到这副景色。

他的小祖宗，他每天抱在怀里哄着宠着的小宝贝，现在正趴跪在门口，浑身赤裸，后穴里还插了个肛塞，露在外面的部分像是高高翘起的小狗尾巴。听见他开门的声音，原本睡得蜷成一团的小狗立刻爬起来，脖子上的项圈发出“叮”一声脆响。

他被这画面美得说不出话来。说实话，他和秦思凡都没有那方面的特殊爱好，两个人平时玩的情趣游戏都是在正常范围内的，因为他在这方面鬼点子的确不如秦思凡多，所以大部分时候都是由秦思凡做主，但是这次他既然把主动权交到了自己手上，那么他当然要掌握好不让自己的宝贝失望。

 

叶钧蹲下来，秦思凡钻到他怀里，像条大狗一样舔他的脸和脖子，随着他的动作项圈上的铃铛发出一串“叮铃铃”的脆响。他被舔得有些痒，想着这祖宗入戏还挺快，笑着揉了揉怀里的小脑袋，“今天这么乖啊，还特意在门口等我回来。”

秦思凡蹭了蹭他的胸膛，轻轻“嗷呜”了一声，小表情还挺得意，一脸的骄傲。叶钧忍不住笑出声，顺着他的脊背摸到臀部，抓着那充满肉感的臀瓣揉了揉，握住尾巴往外抽出一点，再慢慢捅进去，果然秦思凡立刻就摊在了他怀里。

“什么时候买的这东西，藏得挺好啊。”他又玩了两下，成功把怀里的人弄得面色潮红，视线往下一瞥就看到秦思凡光溜溜的下身，算是真服气了，哭笑不得在他脑袋上揉了一把，“你真行啊，什么时候剃的，技术不错。”

听出他声音里的调侃，秦思凡甩甩脑袋给了他一个白眼。他直起身从叶钧怀里钻出来，从一边的鞋柜上叼来了他的拖鞋放在他脚边，抬起头对他咧着嘴眯起眼笑了起来，微微摇了摇屁股，尾巴也随着晃了晃，像只邀功的小狗。

叶钧挑了挑眉，换了拖鞋往里走，秦思凡跟在他后面。他摸了摸秦思凡的头，笑得温柔，“去客厅等我。”

秦思凡趴着地毯上，听着卧室里的响动歪了歪头，猜不出他在干什么。不一会就见叶钧拿了个小毯子出来，盖在他身上，又从厨房里倒了碟牛奶和一些小蛋糕放在他身边，揉了揉他的脸，“你先吃点东西，我去做午饭。”

“唔。”秦思凡点点头，伸出舌头在他掌心舔了一下，表示自己会乖乖的。等看着他的身影消失在视线中，才低头看着眼前的碟子，伸出舌头一点点舔舐着。

等叶钧做好饭出来的时候，就看到秦思凡趴在地上睡得正香。因为身体里插着个肛塞，他不得不微微翘起屁股，以免硬质的尾巴杵在地上，把大部分重量压在手臂上，整个身子蜷成一团，盖着小毯子睡着了。给他的牛奶和蛋糕都吃完了，放在一边。

叶钧靠着墙看了一会，揉了揉胸口化解那股快涌到喉咙的幸福感，笑着走过去轻轻拍了拍秦思凡的小脸蛋，“起床吃饭了，我的小懒狗。”

当秦思凡跟着叶钧进入餐厅的时候，看到眼前的景象愣了愣，抬着头有些不确定地看着他的主人。

餐桌旁边的地上摆着两个小碗，他认为那是他今天的位置，然而此时却已经有人占着了，一只可爱的小博美埋头吃得正欢——他明明今天早上才把它关进笼子里。

接受到他疑惑的目光，叶钧勾起嘴角笑了笑，“它可是你的同类啊，怎么能只顾着你不管它呢？”

那我怎么办？秦思凡皱了皱眉，蹭了蹭他的腿，咬着他的裤子拽了拽表示不满。

叶钧被他的动作逗笑了，蹲下身摸着他的小脑袋，“你当然有位置了，而且是专属呢。”他的手握住秦思凡身后的尾巴，轻轻转了转，“但是你得先把它弄出来。”

秦思凡愣了愣，明白他的意思后瞬间涨红了脸。他红着脸蹭着叶钧的胸膛，伸出舌头去舔他的下巴，从喉咙中发出“唔唔唔”的声音跟他撒娇，希望他能改变命令。

叶钧可不吃他这套，笑着把他推开，顺便还在他的屁股上捏了一下，“赶紧开始吧。”

秦思凡趴跪在地上，手肘撑着地，屁股高高撅起，在他的背后，叶钧坐在椅子上，翘着腿笑着看着他。他闭着眼睛，依旧能感受到叶钧的目光投在他身上，他知道叶钧正盯着他含着肛塞的后穴，这种感觉太羞耻了，可是他无法抑制的兴奋了起来。后穴开始不自觉地收缩，他本意是想把体内的肛塞排出来，却感受到肛塞在往更深处去。

“嗯……”他忍不住轻哼了一声，听到身后叶钧的一声轻笑。难耐地把头埋在两手之间，这样的姿势让他的屁股翘得更高了。

“继续，再慢一点饭菜可就凉了。”他听到了衣服摩擦声，叶钧换了个姿势，声音中带着几分笑意。在平时，他是非常喜欢这个声音的，温柔多情，在他耳边说情话的时候让他沉迷其中不能自拔，但是现在，听到这个声音只想把脑袋埋得更深一点。

深吸口气，把脑子里的杂念抛开，秦思凡把所有的注意力都放在自己的后穴上，他努力地收缩着穴口，感受到层层的肠肉正绞着那根肛塞，憋着气把里面的东西往外挤，但是效果并不如他所愿，反而更往里深入了。当初买这个尾巴的时候他怕夹不住掉出来还特意买大了些，现在悔得肠子都青了。

突然出现在耳边的喘气声吓了他一跳，然后就感受到有什么在舔他的手臂。秦思凡睁开眼，看到原本在餐桌那边吃饭的小博美不知道什么时候到了他身边，正舔着他的手臂，还歪着头看他。他立马蹦了起来，惊恐地看着它，想到刚刚自己所有的动作都被看到了，虽然只是一只什么都不懂的小狗，还是会觉得不好意思。

叶钧终于是忍不住笑出了声，然后立刻接受到了秦思凡恶狠狠的目光。以手握拳抵在嘴边咳了两声，起身单膝跪在他身边，握住了尾巴，故意用一种很无奈的语气说道，“怎么这都做不好呢，真是只小笨狗。”

秦思凡翻了两个白眼，见小博美还在他身边歪头看着他，转过头看着叶钧，冲着小狗努努嘴。难道要让他当着一只狗的面做这种事吗？

叶钧装作看不懂他的意思，握着尾巴底部慢慢往外抽，一手摁在他后颈不让他挣扎。他故意用很慢的速度缓缓把肛塞往外拔，感受秦思凡在他手中扭动的力度，欣赏会不自觉跟着肛塞移动的小屁股。

他想他是喜欢这种感觉的。虽然平时看着没什么主见，事事顺着男朋友，但他毕竟是个男人，骨子里还是有控制欲的，看着爱人在他身下反抗挣扎却无法挣脱的时候，心中的满足感无法言说。

肛塞最终离开身体的时候发出“啵”的一声，被长期插入的小穴还在不自觉的收缩，从穴中慢慢流出了透明的润滑剂，在叶钧眼里这是一副再美不过的图画。他咧着嘴，从股间顺着脊背看到秦思凡低垂在地上的头，忍不住砸咂嘴。

“现在我们可以吃饭了，我的小狗。”

秦思凡坐在叶钧腿上，双手搂着他的脖子，叶钧一手搂着他的腰以免他掉下去。他有些别扭的动了动，赤身裸体坐在爱人怀里这还是第一次，非常不习惯这种感觉。叶钧在他身下垫了条毛巾，起初他还不明白为什么要这么做，直到身体里的东西流出了弄湿了毛巾才反应过来，狠狠瞪了叶钧一眼却因为红着脸没什么气势。

“来，吃这个。”叶钧送了口饭到他嘴边，秦思凡觉得别扭，他不习惯被人喂饭，刚准备开口就被叶钧一个眼神瞪了回去，“你不许动手，我来。”

秦思凡老实了，乖乖张嘴吃饭。叶钧很满意，一口一口喂他。他们家小祖宗从来不肯好好吃饭，他不在家一般不吃午饭，因此他不得不每天中午下班买菜回家做饭，哄着小祖宗吃完了睡了午觉才继续回去上班。要是平时他也能这么乖就好了。

一顿饭吃得两个人都很满意。秦思凡别扭了一阵也就接受了，发现这么被喂着也挺好，不用自己动手，叶钧也懂他，他眼睛往哪看叶钧就能准确地知道他想吃哪个菜，送到他嘴里，怕烫着他还给吹一吹，他只要张嘴吃就行，舒服的不得了。

吃完饭后叶钧把他抱回客厅的毯子上，在他身体里塞了个跳蛋，让他好好休息会，自己去洗碗。秦思凡在客厅绕了一圈，终于是适应了身体内的东西，于是爬回毯子上，没一会就睡着了。

他睡得迷迷糊糊，隐约听到笑声，睁开眼抬头就看到叶钧抱着小狗在沙发上玩呢。小巧的博美趴在叶钧怀里，两只前爪搭在他胸上，舔着他的脸和下巴，逗得叶钧笑得停不下来。

秦思凡突然觉得自己嫉妒了，意识到这一点他都觉得可笑，自己竟然会吃一条狗的醋，但是他却十分明白自己是嫉妒的。他嫉妒它能趴在叶钧怀里跟他撒娇，能伸出舌头去舔他的脸和脖子，能让他笑得这么开心。

他膝行了两步，爬到叶钧脚下，把头搁在叶钧腿上，眼巴巴看着他。

叶钧低头看他，嘴角还挂着笑，小博美被他抱在怀里，歪着头跟他一起低头看。

“怎么了？”

“唔……”他用脸蹭了蹭叶钧的腿，瞪着大眼睛看着叶钧怀里的博美，嘟起嘴表示不满。

“呵……”叶钧嘴角的笑容更大了，他伸手揉了揉秦思凡的头发，又低下头亲了小博美一口，不出意外感受到了秦思凡不满的目光，忍不住大笑出声，捏了捏秦思凡的脸蛋，“这是你弟弟啊，怎么还跟弟弟吃醋。”

“唔唔唔！”秦思凡才不管他说了什么，甩甩头咬着他的裤子瞪他。

叶钧笑了两声，把手探到口袋里，手指轻轻一拨，秦思凡立刻觉得体内安分的跳蛋立刻有了动作，他忍不住呻吟了一声，软了身子趴在叶钧腿上，脸色渐渐泛红，咬着唇看着眼前的人。

“我的小狗怎么了？怎么脸这么红？是不是生病了？”叶钧俯下身摸着他的脸，他怀里的小博美也舔了舔他的额头，歪着头一脸不解的看着他。

秦思凡觉得身体里的动静弄得他快死了，叶钧不知道开了几档，跳蛋在他身体内肆意震动，快感从脚底迅速升到头皮，下身快速立了起来，涨得难受，他伸手想自己纾解一下，被叶钧立刻踩住了手。

“不可以哦。”他微眯着眼看着秦思凡，语气很严肃，声音中带了几分警告，“不可以自己碰前面。”

他缓缓把脚放开，看着秦思凡握着拳深呼吸了几口，慢慢平复下来，满意地露出微笑，摸着秦思凡的头发，“乖，叫一声，叫一声我就停。”

秦思凡瞪着他，脸色潮红，忍耐的表情很明显。他看着秦思凡的表情从生气恶狠狠瞪着他到挣扎着要不要妥协，最后像是豁出去了一样，一脸英勇就义的表情，张嘴轻轻“汪”了一声。

“这么小声我怎么听得到。”叶钧当然不会这么容易放过他，揉了揉怀里的小博美，“让你弟弟给你示范一下。”他抱着博美对着秦思凡，“来，给你姐姐叫一声。”

小博美很配合地“汪”了好几声，铿锵有力掷地有声。

“你看，这才是一只狗该有的叫法。”叶钧笑眯眯看着他，意思很明显。

秦思凡深吸一口气，终于是平静下来。忽略掉体内的震动和下身的燥热，抬头看着叶钧，仰起脖子。

“汪汪……唔……”

他刚出声汪了两句，体内的跳蛋突然震动得更加剧烈，猝不及防呻吟出声，软下身子趴在叶钧腿上，两手抓着他的裤腿，努力抑制着如潮般的快感。

叶钧满意地看着他现在的样子，低着头打量了他一会，突然站起身，秦思凡失去了着力点摔到地上，抬起头迷茫地看着他。

“我去把你弟弟放好，你乖乖等我回来。”

叶钧回到客厅的时候，看到秦思凡趴在地上，整个人缩成一团，发出猫叫一般细腻而撩人的呻吟，下体耸立得老高，透明液体滴在地毯上，拉出一条细丝。

一边感叹着今天的小祖宗真是听话一边坐到沙发上，拍了拍大腿，看着秦思凡迷迷糊糊抬起头看着他，爬过来抱住他的腿，脸埋在他腿间蹭着，情迷意乱的表情十分诱人。

他微微张开腿，秦思凡立刻爬到他两腿之间，胡乱地解开他的衬衫，亲他的胸膛和腹肌，伸出小舌头舔他的乳粒，两手不安分的解开他的皮带。

叶钧笑了一声，抬起他的下巴让他直视自己，看着他陷入情欲时的表情，抬脚踩住了他的阴茎，脚底撵了撵那两颗卵蛋。

秦思凡愣了一秒，下一刻抱着叶钧的大腿开始磨蹭自己的下体。他从来没想过自己会有这么一天，被一个男人踩着就觉得兴奋，抛弃了人类该有的尊严和理智，像条狗一样抱着他的大腿求欢，他甚至觉得叶钧再用点力就能把他踩射。

“我的小狗怎么这么饥渴？是不是发情了？”好好欣赏了一番他的媚态，叶钧指挥着秦思凡把自己的裤链拉开，掏出自己的东西双手捧着，看到秦思凡目不转睛盯着那根东西，低笑一声，“想不想舔？”

他的小狗抬头看着他，迫不及待点了点头。

叶钧简直要被他这个样子萌坏了，他又笑了两声，突然收敛了笑意，抓住秦思凡的脑袋摁到自己胯下。

“好好舔，有奖励哦。”

秦思凡下意识的张开嘴，含住了叶钧的阴茎，露出了迷恋的表情。男人的东西有一股腥膻味，并不好闻，但是他不觉得恶心。秦思凡含着叶钧的东西吸了两口，感受嘴里的东西在慢慢变大，他又吐出来，从下面的蛋蛋开始舔，绕着柱身舔到顶端，舔去马眼上分泌出来的东西，抬眼看见叶钧享受的表情，像是接受到了鼓励，张嘴含住了龟头吸吮，舌头在顶端游走，接着把柱身也含到嘴里。他尽量让自己能吞下更多，无奈叶钧的东西太长，他竭尽全力才含进一半，只能用手握着没有含进的部分撸动着，也不忘照顾两个蛋蛋。

叶钧低头看着给他做口活的秦思凡。粉嫩的嘴唇和他的阴茎对比所形成的反差让他觉得兴奋。秦思凡给他舔两口还时不时抬眼偷偷看他的反应，见他很享受便低下头更尽心尽力伺候着。身体里的跳蛋还在运作，激发着他的情欲。一边给叶钧口交一边难耐地扭动着身子，把自己的东西凑到叶钧脚上轻轻蹭着。叶钧的视线从他的头顶一路往下，隐约能看见埋在两座丘峦之间的缝隙，缝隙中正绽放着的花朵却是看不见，不过这并不影响叶钧想象那朵花是多么的诱人。

想到这里他的眸色暗了暗，抓着秦思凡的头发一把将他摁在自己跨上。

“唔……”秦思凡被他突然的动作吓了一跳，口中的阴茎插到了从未进入过的深处，几乎要捅进他的喉咙。他想把叶钧的东西吐出来，放在他脑袋上的手力气大得惊人，无论他如何挣扎都摆脱不了那双手的禁锢。他几乎把整个阴茎都含了进去，叶钧的耻毛刺在他脸上，扎得他十分难受，但在这种情况下他竟然更觉得兴奋，抱紧了叶钧的腰，扭动着身子把阴茎放在叶钧腿上蹭。

男人突然抓着他的脑袋开始冲刺，一下一下往他喉咙最深处捅，力度大得吓人，仿佛只把他当做一个让自己舒服的玩具，毫无温柔可言。他只能尽量张大嘴巴，忍住想干呕的举动，让男人操他的嘴操得更舒服些。

不知过了多久，直到秦思凡觉得他的嘴巴已经麻了，嘴唇也要被蹭破了，才感受到男人在他嘴里重重顶了几下，随即一股热流喷射在他的口腔内。同时他感受到叶钧在他胯下重重踩了一脚，他竟然就这样被踩射了。

“咳咳……”秦思凡咽下了口中的液体，还是被呛着了。他趴在叶钧腿间，嘴巴微张，有白色液体从嘴角流出，那是他来不及咽下的精液。

叶钧抓着自己的东西把他嘴角的液体抹掉，随意地涂在他的下巴上，然后往后一靠，看了眼自己的东西，淡淡一笑，“坐上来。”

秦思凡此时已经顾不上是否觉得羞耻了，从尾椎爬上来的快感足以让他失去理智。当着叶钧的面把身体里的跳蛋拔了出来，掰着自己的屁股就往叶钧身上坐，刚开始还没对准，捅了好几下没捅进去，急得他回头可怜兮兮看着叶钧。

叶钧简直要被他这个表情萌坏了，笑了两声，扶着自己的东西让他坐上来。

当真正被进入的那一刻，秦思凡闭着眼睛发出了满足的叹息。男人的东西跟冷冰冰的道具是不一样的，无论跳蛋震动得多么厉害，还是比不上真正的性器。炙热的触感仿佛要将他的内壁烫坏，巨大的龟头在他体内横冲直撞，仿佛要把他捅穿。他甚至能感受到体内阴茎的形状，巨大的，微微弯曲的，让他疯狂的。

叶钧对于他一被插入就自己上下动起来的行动很满意。但是秦思凡背对着他，他只能看到他的脊背和腰身，他并不满足于这样，于是从背后靠过去，胸膛与秦思凡的背后相贴，两手精准地捏住了他胸前的两个凸起，揉搓拉扯，听着他不断飙高的呻吟，亲他的脖子和肩膀。

“宝贝儿……叫一声，你知道该叫什么……”

秦思凡顶弄得神志不清，完全不知道他在说什么，只是仰着头靠着叶钧怀里呻吟。他的双腿被叶钧用膝盖分开，只能张开大腿挨操。叶钧在他耳边说了好几句，他才迷迷糊糊跟着出声。

“主、主人……操我……唔……”

叶钧一个挺身把他顶得话都说不出来，然后扶着他的腰就着连接着的姿势把人推到地上。秦思凡趴跪在地上，叶钧单膝跪在他身后，挺着腰在他体内冲撞。他感受到秦思凡内壁的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，他整根拔出又狠狠没入，把秦思凡操得尖叫连连。交欢过无数次的身体熟悉地找到了秦思凡的敏感点，龟头狠狠顶在那颗软肉上，立刻听到秦思凡几乎崩溃的叫声，甚至带上了点哭腔。

“宝贝儿，我们遛狗好不好？”他拍了下秦思凡的臀肉，“看到那个毯子没？我们爬过去，好不好？”

秦思凡抬起头看着他，眼角泛红，眼中已经有了明显的水雾。他咬着唇摇摇头，被欺负得惨兮兮的可怜样让叶钧更想欺负他了。

他在他身体内狠狠一顶，龟头撞在他的敏感点上，感受到身下这人的颤抖和突然绞紧了的小穴，舒服得不行。他在他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，挺动着腰身往他身体里贯穿。秦思凡受不了这种力度的操干，啜泣着往前爬行想躲开他的冲撞，这正和了叶钧的意，等秦思凡的身体快与他分离，他跟了上去，抓住秦思凡的腰身往自己这边拉，肉棒狠狠捅进后穴深处，听见秦思凡崩溃的惨叫和大哭声。

他俯下身去亲他的耳朵和脖子，低声哄他，“宝贝儿，我们去毯子那边吧，你带我过去。”他舔去秦思凡眼角的泪痕，大手用力揉搓着充满肉感的臀肉，将那块肌肤揉捏得变了形，白皙的皮肤上留着红色的手印，“你是最乖巧的小狗，会听主人的话的，对不对？”

“嗯嗯……对……”秦思凡哪还敢忤逆他，体内的肉棒插得他快要死了，身后的人还在变着法子折磨他。他只能顺从他的想法，颤颤巍巍往前膝行，可是他的腿软得不行，没走几步瘫倒在地，被叶钧抱着腰扶好，肉棒又一次准确地顶在他的敏感点上，“不许停，继续。”

叶钧的阴茎就像是放羊时的鞭子，鞭打着秦思凡的内壁，促使他往前走。当他的小狗想休息时，鞭子总是能准确地抽打在小狗的弱点上，让他不得不继续。

他们绕着沙发走了一圈，准确地说秦思凡被他逼着爬了一圈。期间秦思凡差点被操射，被他眼疾手快用早已准备好的绳子绑住了阴茎。

此时的秦思凡趴在沙发上，高高撅起屁股让他操弄。被情欲逼疯的他已经完全失去了理智，被束缚住的阴茎难受至极，他只能顺从叶钧的意思，扭动着身体迎合他，乖巧地说出那些他平日里根本不会说出口的淫言浪语。

叶钧就着这个姿势操了他一会，突然抱着他的大腿把他抬了起来。秦思凡觉得一阵天旋地转，身子被摆成了倒立的姿势，头卡在沙发背和坐垫之间，全身的重量压在脑袋和脖子上，他不得不用手撑在耳边来缓解这充血的感觉。双腿被分开压在两边，叶钧一脚踩在沙发上，抓着他的腰继续干他。

“嗯嗯……唔……”

秦思凡觉得自己快死了，他被叶钧顶得陷在沙发深处，脖子和腰都酸胀得难受。睁开眼只能看到叶钧踩在沙发上的鞋尖。脑袋涨得似乎要爆炸，全身上下没有一个地方好受，心里却是感到安心和舒适，仿佛他就该这样，被叶钧当个玩物使用，他不是他的恋人，只是一个用完就可以丢掉的情趣用具。

他渐渐放松了身体，不自觉地迎合叶钧的动作。这是一种很奇异的感觉。身体上所受到的屈辱和心灵上的满足形成了鲜明的对比。他并没有这方面的倾向，但是这种全身心都依附着一个人的感觉让他觉得很安全。叶钧的气息笼罩着他，他能听到自己的呻吟中夹杂着叶钧的喘息，这一感知简直比催情剂还有效，他不由自主的扭动着腰，渴求更多。

叶钧对于他的要求向来不会拒绝。他挺着腰，一下比一下重的在他身体里贯穿，他甚至不使用任何技巧，用最粗暴最野蛮的方式在秦思凡的身体里冲撞，他的手抓在秦思凡的臀瓣，将其揉得通红，然后一巴掌拍上去，看那丰满的臀肉在他视线中颤抖，白皙的皮肤上充斥着粉红色的印记，煞是好看。

“啊啊啊……啊……”

秦思凡早已叫不出声，只能张着嘴发出沙哑的气音。他的声线本就低沉，这样叫出来显得更加性感。他觉得自己已经到了极限，被束缚住的阴茎涨得发疼，他能看到自己的小东西已经蓄势待发，伴随着叶钧的抽插一下下拍打在小腹，顶端那根白色的细线十分刺眼，就是这个阻止了他释放，可是他腾不出手来去解开。

“放……啊啊……主人……”

最后两个字让叶钧勾起了嘴角，他伸手去解开了那根白绳，随意丢在沙发上，同时下身重重一挺，感受到了秦思凡在他手下颤抖，也感受到了秦思凡后穴一瞬间的绷紧。他赶紧深吸一口气避免自己射出来，突然想到了什么，把秦思凡翻过来，果然看到他被自己的东西射了一脸。

秦思凡闭着眼睛瘫倒在沙发上，脸上斑斑点点都是白色的液体，胸膛剧烈起伏，显然是累坏了也爽翻了。叶钧眯着眼看了他一会，架起他的双腿放在肩上又捅了进去。

“呃啊……”

突然的进入还是让秦思凡感到不适，但是已经被干得松软的小穴很快就接受了叶钧的东西。媚肉争先恐后地缠上去，吸附着叶钧的阴茎，使尽浑身解数想让他把后代子孙留在自己身体里。

他的热情让叶钧挑了挑眉，已经射了两次还这么有活力来勾引他。送上来的美食又怎能不吃？于是他抬起秦思凡的腿更用力的干他。

“啊啊啊……啊啊……”

秦思凡哑着嗓子叫了两声。他真的快不行了，几乎全身酸疼，尤其是腰疼得不行，他觉得自己快要散架了，神智也渐渐模糊，瘫在沙发上看着天花板一阵眩晕。叶钧要是再抱着他来一轮他可能会被干死。

耳朵似乎听到了叶钧的低喘，对恋人的熟悉让他知道叶钧这是快到了，于是他用尽最后一点力气夹紧了体内的肉棒，感受到叶钧在他身体里狠狠顶了一下，然后肉棒被抽离了身体，视线中出现了一个模糊的形状，他闭上眼睛，一股股热流拍在了脸上，他来不及感受就觉得眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

叶钧扶着自己的东西喘了一会，低头看着已经昏睡过去的秦思凡。小脸上还沾着自己和他的液体，还有几滴挂在嘴角在缓缓往下滑，看起来淫靡至极。他看了一会，突然扶着额头笑了一声，看了看又有些抬头的小小叶，无奈摇头。弯腰抱起秦思凡，去给小祖宗清洗一下。

-END-


End file.
